Jackson Kenner
Jackson is one of the werewolves who lives out in the Bayou in The Originals. He made his first appearance in Crescent City ''as a major recurring character. Jackson comes from a royal family of werewolves who, along with the Labonair family of werewolves, represent the two bloodlines of the Crescent Wolf clan. Jackson was intended to be married to Hayley Marshall (born Andréa Labonair) when they both became of age; it was a marriage arranged by their parents in the 1990s as a way to unite the clan once again and reclaim New Orleans from the vampires. Unfortunately, many of the clan's werewolves were killed in a fight against the werewolves, and the remaining Crescents (including Jackson) were cursed by a witch using a spell that forced them to stay in their wolf-forms all month, except for the night of the full moon, when they were finally allowed to return to their human bodies for the evening. History Jackson is a member of one of two royal families within the Crescent Wolf Clan. Out of a desire to bridge the gap that had formed between the pack, his parents, and the heads of the other royal family; the Labonairs, decided to put their children in an arranged marriage. Thus Jackson was betrothed to Hayley, then known as Andrea. However, the vampires soon struck against them, killing many, and convincing a witch to put a curse on them which trapped the surviving Crescents in their wolf forms at all times, aside from the night of the full moon, when they were briefly able to transform back into humans. It is unknown at what age Jackson triggered his werewolf curse, or how long he was forced to stay in wolf form before the curse was broken. The Originals Series |-|Season One= Season One |-|Season Two= Season Two Jackson was briefly mentioned in Alive and Kicking, Oliver mentions becoming the alpha of the crescent wolves since Jackson is gone. Jackson returns in The Wheel Inside the Wheel. Personality Jackson has a headstrong personality and has no problem saying what is on his mind. He also cares for the well-being of the werewolves and will protect them no matter what, even if it means he gets hurt instead. He is also a born leader and has tremendous pride as the Alpha of his pack; despite this quality, he never jumps to conclusions before he learns all the facts, as evidenced by his insistence that the werewolves not blame the vampires for the Bayou bombing until they knew for sure who did it. Physical Appearance Jackson is a male werewolf with light olive skin, brown eyes, and curly dark brown hair. Relationships Hayley Marshall Hayley is Jackson's betrothed. Jackson has watched Hayley as a wolf for years, so he’s had a lot of time to get to know her. He officially got to talk to her in his human form when the full moon came up. He introduced himself to her and revealed himself as the wolf who's been protecting her. He told her of their engagement, which surprised her. Later, she promised to break the curse placed upon him and their family. When the curse was broken and he finally got to talk to her in person, they spent more time together, especially after she decided to live in the Bayou. He became even more attracted to her after he witnessed how strong she was as a leader in her efforts to unite the pack and fight for the werewolves' involvement in the peace treaty. He worked with her to protect their family and friends. Jackson continued to hope to have a chance with her, but, most of all, he wants Hayley to be safe and happy. Name Jackson is derived from the English surname meaning "son of Jack". Appearances The Originals Season 1 *''Tangled Up In Blue'' (wolf form) *''Sinners and Saints'' (wolf form) *''Crescent City'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' (wolf form) *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' (deleted scenes) The Originals Season 2 *''The Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' Trivia *He is one of Hayley's werewolf acquaintances. He has the underlying ruggedness of a werewolf raised in the Bayou, but he's magnetic, intelligent and strong-willed - the natural trusted leader of his pack. *In Crescent City, it's revealed to he and Hayley were betrothed in hopes of uniting the werewolves. *In Moon Over Bourbon Street, he made an alliance with Klaus which was meant to result in Klaus giving him moonlight rings for his pack. *In The Big Uneasy, Oliver said that the Crescent Wolf Clan and Klaus' father's pack (the Northeast Atlantic Pack) have been going at each other since the beginning of time. *In The Battle of New Orleans, Jackson told Oliver he loves him like a brother. *Jackson's bloodline dates back to the beginning of werewolf history. *Before the curse was lifted from the Crescent wolves, Jackson protected Hayley as if he instinctively knew she was a part of his pack. *Jackson seemed to show full control while in his wolf form, which is uncharacteristic of even the most experienced werewolves. This is likely because he has spent much longer in wolf form than the typical werewolf. * If Jackson's deleted scenes from From A Cradle To A Grave''From A Cradle To A Grave'' are anything to go by, Jackson has a very strong moral code, as he was unwilling to accept a moonlight ring in exchange for joining the Guerrera werewolves. This makes a strong statement, because the majority of werewolves, no matter how much they love their kind, have made their desire to not have to transform on full moons well known; Jackson himself was even eager to not have to turn anymore when it was believed that the Crescents would be getting the rings. Gallery Crescent46.jpg Crescent55.jpg Crescent74.jpg Crescent79.jpg Crescent81.jpg Crescent82.jpg Crescent87.jpg -the-originals- 1x17-13.jpg -the-originals- 1x17-12.jpg -the-originals- 1x17-4.jpg Moon 13.jpg TOMOBS3.jpg TOMOBS2.jpg TOMOBS1.jpg TOMOBS.jpg Mobs16jackson.jpg Jackson Werewolf Form.png|Jackson's wolf form ObBK.jpg The_Big_Uneasy_-_Capture-2014_(1).png The_Big_Uneasy_-_Capture-2014_(3).png UD2.jpg UD (4).jpg UD (3).jpg UD (2).jpg 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 001.PNG werewolveshair.jpg Zdfgzdxv.jpg jackson-in-119.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0856.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0855.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0854.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0853.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0852.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0881.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0880.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0877.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0876.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0875.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0887.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1889.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1888.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1887.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1886.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1885.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1884.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1883.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1879.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1878.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1877.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1876.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1875.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1874.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1873.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1871.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1872.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Labonair Family Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Male Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters